Resident Evil. Count Down To World Domination.
by akito
Summary: Umbrella Corporation Finds that it has More enemies other then just the S.T.A.R.S and other survivors from thier accidents... Chris and frends attack Umbrella along with HCE-Biotech and a new company.. Lots of people against umbrella! to bad its all again
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil. Count down to world Domination. 

A fan fic by Akito

Hopefully written well enough to work with the current Resident Evil time lines...

[Disclaimer]

I don't own any of the resident evil characters Capcom Video Game Entertainment does.. If they sue me all they will get is a Playstation 2 a TV and Vcr.. My anime collection and some old rotting food.. 

{Authors Beginning Notes} Okay first of all I am going to have some original organizations and characters.. I will also try and elaborate on some of the characters that Capcom made but never truly went very in depth on.. Oh keep in mind I am guessing at some people's names like Michael Spencer.. how ever I do realize that Oswell Spencer was the original founder of umbrella along with the Ashford family.. but I am guessing that he would be rather old if not dead so I decided to introduce his son Michael Spencer.. after all Alexia and Alfred Ashford had taken over that end of the company from their father who they turned into Nosferatu. so I figured the Spencer side may have done something similar..

Also at the end of this there will character and Organization guide.. it will explain all of the organizations that I originally made up or elaborated on... It will also give info on the characters.. Not much info for the people Capcom made though.. because you people have already played the games and do not need much Back ground on people like Chris etc etc.. this section will be more to suit the purposes Of explaining my own personal character idea's and what not.. if you want a slightly better understanding of my original works and rival umbrella Company idea's I suggest You skip to the end and read this section... ENOUGH RAMBLING!!! and lets get on with it.. damn I hate when I do this.

DAMMIT! one last thing! ...... this chapter may be longer then future ones and visa versa.. I am just going to throw them out at what I think are except able times..

uhg! also I am doing my best on this story but I realize in now way it can even compare to the god level Resident Evil Armageddon is written at.. I know that I am not near as good a writer as people like Striker.. Lol If you cant tell I really like his story... Any way I hope you still enjoy this even though its hard for me to compete with the other epic stories that are in the RE section....

THIS FIC CONTAINS EXPLICIT SCENES OF VIOLENCE AND GORE!! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! 

Chapter one.. Planning for mad ness.

Deep In the Swiss alps About one hundred Miles away from the capitol city of Switzerland Bern. was a large valley between several Snow covered Mountain peeks... The valley was mainly covered in Dense Forest. Except For The array Of several Buildings, streets, Walls and a small airport. Near the center of the valley by a large blue lake.. Nestled against the cliff's of one of the nearby mountains sides Stood a large Steal Building .. It was about 8 stories high and if one looked closely they could see that it was in fact built into the side of the cliff side... From the steal Building all the way to the edge of the lake there was a mass collection of buildings... The buildings ranged from small apartment Complexes to Weapon storage and equipment storage centers... Surrounding the mass collection Of buildings was a large Steal plated reinforced Con create wall... The wall went all the way From the lake shores to the edge Of the steep cliffs.. All Of the buildings were contained in the wall except a personnel air port and several guard towers... The walls how ever did not just Surround the compound.. They also criss crossed in between the buildings in a checker board pattern... Between the buildings were paved streets just like a small community would have.. Every time one of the walls crossed into the street area there were huge steel gates.. These gates were designed to close if the facility ever came under heavy attack.. 

The facility itself had several out posts on the sides of the walls with large Machine gun emplacements.. But these were not all that the facility had to defend it self.. In addition to the massive defense wall there was 700 armed soldiers working at the facility... They had A range of weapons at there disposal such as Rocket launchers, Hummers, Jeeps, several tanks.. and plenty Of Surface to air missile Launchers built into Ground Placed Missile batteries.. 

How ever these were all excellent defense systems for the ground (excluding those missiles) But the base could not possibly be attacked by a ground force.. Because the facility sat in an area of the mountains that was only accessible by Air Or by an underground train that went to the city Of Bern. 

So if an enemy attacked they would have to come by air.. That is why at the edge of the lake a massive air port had been built.. The airport had a wide array of defenses.. Such as Apache helicopters, Mig 29 jets, harrier jets, Chinook transport helicopters and of course a few passenger and cargo planes.. Near the end Of the base stood the helicopter pad.. On the pad stood 4 black Huey helicopters. One of these was on the pad with its blade spinning awaiting a man who was slowly walking toward the machine...

As the man got inside the chopper he looked at the side of the door and smiled as he saw the red and white emblem of Umbrella corporation.. The man wore dark sunglasses that covered his eyes perfectly.. He was holding a small black Brief case in his lap... He Looked at the spacious interior of the helicopter for a moment and then said "Pilot! take me To The head quarters in Bern."

The pilot turned in his seat and replied. "Yes sir. we will arrive in Bern in about three hours." he said as he began to Flip switches on the Control panel... In moments the helicopter was lifting off of the Helicopter pad... 

The man pulled Out a small black cell phone and punched in several numbers as if he knew them by heart. It began to ring and in moments there was a click.. "Yes" the voice said. "Hello Spencer it is me" the man with the brief case replied.. "Ahhhh.. ok I am glad it is You.. Did you get the B.O.W (bio Organic Weapons) Shipment there safely?" said the man on the phone.. "yes the new B.O.W's are there safe and sound.. the facility is also In top condition." the man with the black then laid back in his seat and said tiredly. "I will be at corporate Head Quarters there In Bern In three hours.. I wish to rest until then." Spencer was silent for a moment before he said "very well.. we will talk more then.." the man said silently "very well.. Good bye Spencer." as the man clicked the phone off he heard Spencer say. "Ok then.. Good bye Wesker." Click! the phone was shut off as the helicopter carrying Wesker made its way To Bern the capitol Of Switzerland..

{Bern Switzerland}

He was late! A young Brown haired Hispanic man thought to him self as he was entering a large sky scraper In down town Bern, he showed his security I'D to the guards at the door.. He wore a trim little security suit with a gun belt.. On the nice little Name tag it said "Umbrella Security Officer Carl Weinberg"..

Carl had been running several minutes late because of a routine Traffic stop In down town Bern.. He was in charge Of watching the security camera's in Mr. Spencer's personal Office and his recreation facilities... But now he was late the people that he was expected to be watching were surely already there... All these thoughts ran through Carl's mind as he walked into his security office...

As soon as he entered his small camera filled office He threw down his coat and started up the Monitors.. With a click of a small switch he cranked the sound all the way up.. He then gazed into the camera to see Albert Wesker sitting on the other end Of Mr. Spencer's Desk.. With a sigh Carl sat down and began to watch and listen to the conversation... It was some what interesting to Carl seeing this man Called Wesker.. He had heard about him but never Truly knew him.. To Carl's understanding Wekser had Pretended to Join a Company called H.CE-Bio-Tech. but in all reality it was just a trick that both he and Spencer Concocted to throw the rival Corporation off.. In all reality sense Carl had become Spencer's personal Security officer he had noticed that Both Wesker and Spencer seemed More like Friends then Businessmen.. Never the less it was important for Carl To record these conversations so he could send the data to his friends on the out side... Carl carefully pulled out a small round disc and placed it into the security console and hit the record button as he gazed at two of the most evil people in the world...

Spencer sat at his desk wearing his usual black Business Suit with a white tie.. How ever even in the suit he was some what unkept. he always missed shaving on the lower part of his chin.. And he almost never really kept his hair combed properly or his tie strait.. He was about thirty years old.. But he looked More like a college student who just came back from a wedding where he got a little too involved with one of the bride's maids.. he turned slowly in his revolving office chair .. Turning his attention to Wesker he spoke.

"So are the preparations complete?" Michael Spencer asked while he sat in his black office chair. "yes sir they are." Replied Albert Wesker..

Spencer leaned back in his chair with an evil smile on his face.. "You see Once we perfect our virus a little more. we can finish setting up our new installations world wide." Spencer said to Wesker...

"And with those new installations we can mass produce Tyrants.. And Of course the smaller more expendable weapons like The hunters and the lickers.." Wekser said as he straitened his sun glasses.. "But I don't understand the meaning of it all" he said looking Spencer in the eye.. 

Spencer's smile widened a little as he got up from his chair and walked over to a window over looking the city streets below. "you see once we can Mass produce our creations we can sell them To other countries.. They will practically beg for our creations.." he said to Wesker as he gazed out at the city of Bern..

"But I don't understand what that will do.. Major countries like the U.S.A and Russia will surely try and stop us.. Then we will be finished.. and if they don't finish us off our rival company H.C.E-bio-tech Will finish us for sure.." Albert Wesker said in a some what panicky voice to the all to calm Spencer.. 

"HA HA HA! Albert you don't understand!" Spencer yelled excitedly at the very confused Wesker. "first of all countries Like the U.S.A want these weapons just as much as countries like Iraq do.. Why Do you think the U.S.A so willingly Nuked Raccoon city with out even investigating?" Spencer said with so much enthusiasm it made Wesker Fidget a little..

But now Wesker was going on a power trip of his own. "THAT'S RIGHT!" he beamed. "The United States is always looking for a new weapon of mass destruction." Wesker said as he got up out of his chair and walked over by Spencer..

"Yes and not only the U.S.A. But Iraq, India, Pakistan, Israel and Russia also want this stuff right when it comes out.. Of course they think they are getting it exclusively.. Especially the Russians They plan to attack the U.S.A with there New B.O.W weapons the day they get them.. I guess they hope to Turn half the country into a fleet Of zombies right away,.. then they will most likely send in tyrants and other things.." Spencer said in a maddening voice.

completing the sickening dream Wesker said "And of course most countries will use there weapons on there enemy's right away.. Not knowing there opponent got sold the very same thing.. And in no time at all they will have destroyed each other." He began to laugh as he said "Then all that umbrella has to do is pick up the pieces.." 

"Yes and of course all of the B.O.W's will have complete Obedience to umbrella inc.. So none of the countries can use our own weapons against us." Spencer said as he gave Wesker a pat on the back..

"but sir?" Wesker asked in a toned down voice. "what about H.C.E-Bio-Tech? How are we going to stop them?" Wesker asked his dear friend Mr. Spencer..

Michael Spencer slowly walked back to his chair and sat down slowly "well from what I hear H.C.E will attack my Alps Base soon.. They think they will win just because they took out the Ashford's Rock Fort island base out so easily.. Little do they realize I knew they would attack that base, And I could of helped the Ashford's too.. But I wanted sole control Of umbrella and of course with them out of the picture I would get it."

"Ok so you let them have that place.. I understand that but I don't see how we can stop them.." Wesker said as he leaned against the office window..

"Well first we will send out a fake command on all channels. It has to look coded but be easy for them to hack.. The message will say that Umbrella is calling in over a thousand troops to the Alps base.. The purpose for the gathering will be to form an army.." He smiled wickedly "or at least that is what it will say.. In reality we will make it look like troops are coming but in reality it will just Be more B.O.W's.. H.C.E-Bio-Tech will then send a massive military force of there own to attack us.. "

"Wait I worked with them for awhile they don't have enough troops to protect there own base's and attack yours at the same time.. The only thing they ever succeeded in was the hunter-seeker project and Of course the human body Enhancement I went through." Wesker said to the now sitting Spencer..

A wicked smile crossed Spencer's face as he finished "well you see there army could easily destroy our base with all of its numbers.. And of course trained soldiers can destroy B.O.W's as well.." 

Interrupting Spencer Wesker said "that is right! they will all die and we will lose the base.. Just like how we lost the T-Veronica virus.. It will ruin us.." he slowed down and took a sip of water from a glass that was sitting on the end of Spencer's desk and continued " with only what we have at that base every one will die.. H.C.E will get all of our key research and become the most powerful company in the world.."

"Ahh yes" Spencer said. "But.... If while that base is being attacked by all those Bio-Tech troops.. a vile or two of the T-virus were released.." Spencer implied slighly..

"Then all there troops would become infected. They would no longer have a large army and we could send people around to destroy there base's like they are nothing." Wesker said Totally understanding the hole thing now.. 

But before they could talk any more a young blonde haired women came in... She handed Spencer a small cell phone and said "Sir its the leader Of Lecard chemical Corporation.." Spencer took the phone from the young ladies hand.. And as quickly as she came she walked out the door...

Spencer put the phone to his ear and said "hello" Moments later a voice replied "hello Spencer I am Co owner of Lecard Chemicals I wish to talk to you in person.. My helicopter is approaching the city even as we speak.. May I land on the roof? or am I going to have to wait a few days to speak with you?" the women said some what sarcastically.. "Oh No land right away.. I will have some men escort you to my office so we can talk.. " Spencer said in a overly friendly voice. "very well we will speak with you after we land..." said the women as she clicked the phone off..

"Who the hell are they?" Wesker asked Spencer as Spencer placed the phone on his desk..

"They are the owners Of Lecard chemicals.. They did allot of business with the Ashford family.." Spencer said tiredly "I don't know what they want. so we will just wait here and see what they have to say." Spencer finished..

"Oh ok.. I guess we will finish our discussion some other time.." Wesker said.. he then pointed to the mini bar. "how about I go and make us some drinks?"

"Sure we might as well relax while we wait." Spencer said as he watched Wesker walk over to the bar... "It seems the count Down to world Domination shall begin soon." Michael Spencer mumbled to him self as Wesker handed him a Vodka on the rocks..

The two men sat back and talked of regular pleasures as they sipped there drinks and waited for the People from Lecard Chemical Company.. Carl in the security room excitedly watched the conversation.. And awaited the arrival of these new people he had never even heard of before..

As the dark helicopter approached the large umbrella sky scraper in Bern.. She thought to herself while sitting next to her brother in the helicopters padded seat... 

"So this is umbrella's New head quarters?" she thought. "im surprised they Moved from the Paris H.Q.. But then again with all that has been happening lately it only makes sense to move some where else..." 

Her name was Rebecca Lecard one of the owners of Lecard Chemical Corporation... She had long purple hair that flowed Down past her shoulders.. Of course it was died and for a business women like herself it was a bit much... But then again she was only 26 so she still had a right to look some what punkish.... Other than her hair she looked very Normal.. she wore a small white skirt that just barely went past her legs... Above that was she wore a simple ladies business suit that was an off whitish color.. 

Next to her sat her brother.. his name is Alex lecard.. He was two years older putting him at 28.. he had a somewhat wide chest suggestion he was A body builder... He had short black hair and other wise a normal build.. as he slept next her He wore a black business suit.. In his hand He clutched a Darlunium brief case....

Right Now Rebecca Lecard was wondering exactly what would happen when they arrived and talked about certain business subjects that Spencer surely would dislike... 

She looked at the side of the helicopter and stared at the Lecard chemical Logo... the logo had a dark shade of purple behind it.. the center of the logo contained four items.. First the most Predominant Item was a black buck shield with a red stripe in front of it... then on front of the shield were three weapons.. To the right a long Katana.. in the center was a picture of an American musket.. and to the far left was a European Broad sword.. Not many people knew the true meaning.. But it basically recognizes Asia Europe and North American countries.. and the shield Represented the Lecard family... 

Now her gaze turned from her companies logo to the view of the busy downtown of Bern.. As she gazed at the city from the helicopter she thought.. "how did our family end up in this??? the opportunities Before us are either going to destroy us or make us one of the most powerful organizations on earth.." Rebecca Lecard thought to her self.... Out of boredom she ran through the events that gave her and her brother's this opportunity...

Several years when she was a child her father made a deal with a company called umbrella.. umbrella wanted to use the Lecard Chemical plants and research to begin work on some new weapon... happily her father excepted and started business with umbrella... 

Soon after her father became Friends with the man he did business with... his name was Alexander Ashford.... Soon friend ship between my father and the Ashford's blossomed into family get tog ethers...

It was then that me and my brother Alex met Alfred and Alexia Ashford.. the children Often played together as all kids did.. How ever I noticed that Alfred and alexia were very odd in some ways.. Never the less back then we played often and talked allot. in short we were all very good friends doing what all children did...

A short time later Rebecca's younger brother Eric Lecard was born.... 

later on in life both alexia and I had taken to science for our parents companies.. Also by now the work For the T Veronica virus was underway.. And Lecard Chemicals was no longer just a supplier but a major researcher and funder Of Alexia's experiments... 

After a while things got worse.. I slaved away working on the T veronica virus along with alexia.. My brother and Alfred often helped but they weren't as gifted in science as we were.. Those two mainly conducted experiments Or rather tortured people at research facilities... Both the companies worked well with each other until Alexander Ashford requested the Building of two bases.. One on rock fort island and the other in the Antarctic.. My father exploded at the thought of this! In those days he was under pressure and expecting an investigation from the American government... He decided that he no longer wanted anything to do with the Ashford family and in a few weeks he wanted to pull all Of his researchers soldiers and other Men Out of all Ashford installations... Including me and my brother...

we would not have it! our father intended on taking Both me and Alex away from all of our only two friends we ever really had... To be simple me and Alex's father was a jerk... He beat me and him up repeatedly when we were children.. and as young teens he threatened to kill us.. He was even starting to yell and threaten to kill our youngest brother Eric and he was only 13 at the time... our mother begged to Our that we not go against the Ashford family For that she was hit several times by him. and soon after she shut up for good when she was mysteriously caught in a lab accident and killed.. 

This enraged Alex and I! we knew our father had killed our mother and had set up the "accident".. With no one else to turn to we talked to our friends alexia and Alfred who had their own troubles at the time...

alexia and Alfred at this time were some what unstable mentally them selves.. Only a week after the argument between my father and Alexander Ashford.. He decided he would inject his own virus into him self.... 

we soon talked to alexia and Alfred.. they explained they would not be able to stop their father... And were infuriated about what our father was about to do... So after a long dinner and a long night.. Alfred and My brother Alex decided it was best that our father be out of the picture for good...

So a week later my father along with the facility he was at had an Accident and exploded.. the only survivors were Me Alex and my younger brother Eric... Of course it was Alfred and my brother who decided to blow up the base but both I and Eric were happy to know our dad was dead...

several weeks later Lecard Chemical Was given to me and my brothers as a tri ownership.. this was what was specified in my father's will...

with Me and my brother running the company the Rockfort island base and the Antarctic base were built in less then a year.. in that time Alexia's father was taken to the Antarctic base and soon he went through with his plan and injected the virus into him self.. Unfortunately the virus wasn't completed and it made him into a large Maniac monster... with no cure he was tied down in the bottom of the base and taken care of like some kind of animal..

Disgusted with what happened to her father alexia Perfected her T-Veronica Virus with my help.. And after care full testing came up with proper procedure to make it affective... 

the virus was radical it would allow a person to have all sorts of super human abilities and yet still keep the intelligence of the human mind.. this of course being discovered based on research about ants of all things...

And then it happened alexia decided she would Be the "queen ant" as she put it.. before I could talk her out of it.. she injected the T-Veronica Virus into herself and placed her self in a cryo stasis tube. in that tube she had to remain for 5 years.. leaving control of the company to her brother Alfred..

After wards Alfred asked us to start building more lab and Soldier Facilities Both For his Company as well as for our selves.. Because he was worried about the Spencer side of the family taking over the Ashford half...

And so over the course of the last six years our company started building several Base's labs and others things for the Ashford's .. also in this same time we started building bases of our own.. Alfred simply insisted we made our company stronger... And so we did.. quickly we did our own research on the T-Veronica virus.. and with several years we made some heavy advancements.. .. We of course shared these advancements with Alfred and he shared his research with us.. Also I must mention during this time we spent little time with Alfred other than business.. and possible because Of this Alfred became very withdrawn and often acted irrationally if not insane..

And then things went wrong.. Alfred said his island was under attack.. We immediately offered assistance.. But he declined.. He claimed he could deal with it him self.. and that he needed to go get alexia before he would come and joined us at our North Atlantic base... he did as much and ended up having to set the self destruct on the rock fort island base... While he was flying to Antarctica He called us and gave us an update of what was going on.. He said he had to sacrifice the rockfort base and once he retrieved alexia he would come and join us at our base..

some time later we learned that the Antarctic base was destroyed including our friends alexia and Alfred... we of course didn't believe it and sent a team to investigate.. they didn't even find Alfred's body but they did find what was left of the now mutated alexia.. they took some samples from her body and gave them to us...

With the new samples we perfected the T-Veronica Virus... And were soon able to make some of the ultimate weapons ever known to man.. of course we needed to test the virus.. sense its affects was very powerful we couldn't trust any ordinary test subject... because who knows where their loyalties stood...

But much to my surprise My brother Alex Agreed to let me use it on him...

The virus was injected in him and in no less then a month In a Cryo Tube he was finished..

When he emerged the Affects were Amazing.. When he came out of his cryo tube. he looked like a normal human except his eyes now had a red glow... all his life signs were normal and he was perfectly healthy .. he also kept the most important thing his Human intelligence and personality.. the enhanced affects Of the Virus allowed him to at will turn Into a tyrant Like creature.. He looked allot Like a nemesis except he was smaller And his skin was healthier Looking.. And even better he could change back into a regular man after wards... the only side affect was that it took allot of energy to do this and most the time after he transformed back into a human he would pass out..

More time went on and I messed with the virus a little more.. with my new enhancements I also came up with a way to condense the time in the Cryo tube down to one month.. in No time at all I Injected into myself..

However when I emerged from my tube the affects were different.. I was more like alexia.. I could turn my arm into a tentacle like thing and shoot it out wards.. and I could Shoot out an acid like fiery substance.. although unlike alexia I could not turn into the ant like creature.. How ever the good side was I could turn back into my regular self with no physical ailments at all.. and of course my mind retained no damage at all...

Finally My youngest brother got jealous Of me and Alex's powers and demanded he got something like that too... So after lots of arguing we let him have his way.. Or more or less he forced us too.. he threatened to destroy an entire base if we didn't.. 

We soon injected the virus into him.. the affects on him were entirely different.. He was fast and cat like.. and very much stronger then a regular human.. and even more stunning he could do all this and keep his human form!.. we later learned that another company called H.C.E-Bio-Tech had done the same thing with a man named Albert Wesker.. Unfortunately his mind was affected in a bad way.. unlike Alex and I Eric became very unstable and insane... I believe these affects occurred because eric was only 18 when we injected him with the virus... His actions became very intolerable and often he could not be allowed Into a Formal Or business like atmosphere For fear of him going nuts and possibly killing our guests... How ever although Eric's mind was damaged making him act sadistic and very arrogant.. Eric's abilities proved to be stronger then both mine and Alex's.... 

After doing all this we received a note from the Ashford's bank.. It was supposed to Be given to us after they died.. the note basically said that all of the Ashford's base's and installations be given to the Lecard family.. witch in turn meant we would control half of umbrella..

Witch is why were going to meet with Spencer now.. The bastard had taken Most Of the Ashford half except the places he didn't know about.. with out even talking to us first... Alex was pretty sure that Spencer had done it on purpose.. And by all means neither of us expect him to hand over the Ashford half of umbrella to us.,. But that was okay if he didn't we will just take It by force sooner or later... and while we are at it we might as well take it all from him...... yes this was all going to come into play soon.. she and her brother's would rule over all of umbrella weather Spencer liked it or not.. even if he did give them half the company like she wanted they would just take the rest sooner or later anyway... 

Rebecca plotted against Spencer as their helicopter touched down on Umbrella Inc's Corporate building In the center of the city of Bern..

Alex grumbled as he stepped Off Of his helicopter Onto the Asphalt surface Of the Umbrella building.. He was feeling a little Groggy and already Wishing he was back at his North Atlantic Oil Platform Facility.. He Clutched the Steel brief case In his arm and walked into the building with his sister at his side... He was a little Cross with her right Now because She had woken him Up in His blissful sleep on the Helicopter... He was also sad that His younger brother Eric couldn't Come.. But it was for the best.. After all last time their was a formal Dinner One of the Guests who had a little To much whine insulted Eric.. As if He had just cause Eric pulled out his Glock 9 Hand gun and shot the guests head off... (Oh well at least he Didn't Transform and use his power..) 

Alex already thought this was a waste of time.. He knew that asshole Spencer would never hand over all of the former Ashford Facilities and give them 50% control Of the company.. Spencer was to much of an ass hole He Didn't care whether Or not The ash fords gave the lecard's legal Claim to their estates and their company..

"Yes sure enough We will end up having to take over Umbrella by force... And although Spencer may laugh at us today, Or even make Fools Of my sister and I when we make our Proposal He will regret ever fighting us...:" Alex though to him self as he stepped into the building..

After reaching the inside of the large sky scraper Alex and Rebecca were both lead through winding halls past several Offices and very well decorated sitting rooms.. finally the duo were lead to a large oak Colored office door that had The name "Michael Spencer" on a brass plate... 

Alex and Rebecca both straitened their business suits and stepped into the Office Of the sole owner Of umbrella...

Alex and Rebecca entered the office and were greeted with a Hello from Spencer... After Every one saying hello Spencer motioned For every One including Wesker to sit down at a long Meeting table.... After passing out Drinks and speaking of Small pleasures in life and idle chit chat Spencer decided it was time to get down to business...

"Well Now that we are all comfortable.. I wish to inquire as To why Lecard Chemical's owners have come to speak with me?" Spencer said as he sipped His Drink... "After all I doubt you came here for a few drinks and a chat." he began to chuckle...

"Yes!" Rebecca said some what startled at the change of subject.. "you see we are here to discuss The ownership of umbrella..."

"Ahh yes.. The company..." spencer said "Perhaps you can explain To wekser and I exactly what you want.." 

Alex turned and looked at Rebecca.. She Nodded and then Alex stood up from his seat at the large black table.. 

"Well im not sure how Much you know.." alex said as he placed his Brief case on the table.. "But we the Lecard family have been working with the Ashford's and have been placed as the families right hand Company.."

"I see." wesker said.. "But I don't see what that has to do with us.."

Alex cleared his throat and opened the Brief case... He held up a white sheet of paper.. 

"this is a legal document stating that the Ashford's estates and half Of umbrella be Legally given to Lecard Chemical inc..." He said as He pointed at the paper... "Also Alfred Ashford personally wrote that We the Lecards are to have the Ashford Half of umbrella.." He said as he pointed to a line on the sheet of paper....

Every one in the Room was silent.. Alex sat back down... Rebecca and Alex just stared at Spencer who was just sitting their staring off into space... Wesker wore a look Of complete and utter contempt For the Lecards as he sat there Sipping his Vodka...

Spencer held his hand out and said "let me read the Documents along with wesker .." he said pointing at the brief case..

"Very well" Alex said "I think I have two copies for you anyway." he grabbed two copies handed One to Spencer then one to wesker.. He then stepped away and sat at the other end of the table with his sister...

Some time passed and they all sat in silence wesker and Spencer both stood their Silently Reading away while Rebecca and Alex sat and watched them ... 

"Do you think they will Agree with it?" Alex whispered To his sister..

"I don't Know.. Im doubting it.. At least with the way Spencer keeps shaking his head..." she whispered back

Alex was about to say something But was interrupted By the slight Chuckle that Spencer let out... Spencer put the Document down and slowly stopped laughing..

"You want Me to Give you half owner ship Of Umbrella?" Spencer said in a raspy voice....

"Well yes.. That is what the Document says.." Said Rebbeca.. "After all It is legally our half now.."

"HA HA HA HA!" Spencer laughed insanely "Give you half Of Umbrella?" Both Alex and Rebecca nodded.. "THAT IS LUDICROUS!!!" he screamed..

"You have to..." Rebecca said In a some what angered voice... "After all its only legal."

"legal?" Spencer said.. "I own a company that Destroyed an entire city with an accidental T-Virus outbreak.. Then I suckered the US government to Nuke the city..." He said insanely.. "Do You really Think I the owner Of umbrella INC really care what is legal.."

"Ahh so You are going to play hard ball..?" Alex said..

"Ill tell you this.. You can take these Documents and burn them for all I care!" Spencer said as he began to tear the paper.. "NO ONE WILL GET MY HALF OF UMBRELLA EVER!!!!"

Rebecca let out a sigh Of anger and said.. "You will regret this Spencer.." she then started walking toward the Door with her brother behind her..

"I doubt that... there is nothing you can possibly harm us with..." Spencer said Smugly as The Lecards Started to leave...

"YOU FOOL!" Rebecca screamed.. "We could Of been Allies, We could of been great.. But you have to Be stubborn.." 

"Pshh.. Yeah what is a worthless little chemical company Like Lecard Inc going to do?" Spencer said..

Rebecca turned and screamed In Spencer's face.. "ILL tell you this... Learn To fear us.. We have The T-Veronica Virus.. And We Will get our half of the company even if we have to force it from you...." She then turned and stormed out of the office..

Startled and some what scared Spencer said "wait! you have the T-Veronica Virus?"

Alex who had stayed more calm said.. "yes we have the Virus" Spencer face sunk in sorrow.. "And we have perfected it.." Alex then Took his glasses Off revealing his reptilian like eyes.. 

Spencer gasped In surprise. wesker laughed Manically and Alex put his glasses back on and left the building..

Carl Weinberg practically pissed his pants as he witnessed the events that happened in Spencer's Office through the Security camera.. He now Knew he had To go and tell His friends every thing that happened.. He grabbed his things the tapes he had recorded and took Off running.. when He reached the Desk Clerk He just told her that he was going to take today off early because Of family Business.. She excepted this excuse and in moments he was in his car and driving home...

As Carl sped off in his car like a mad man.. Nicholai Stepped out From behind A Concrete pillar In the car garage.. he Quickly picked Up his cell phone and dialed Spencer.. 

After some Ringing it was answered.. "Hello" Spencer said.. "Hello Spencer.. It is Nicholai, should I go through with the plan to night?" Nicholai waited a moment before Spencer said in a very low voice.. "Yes.. now don't bother me anymore until later.. Also when you are done get information On people from Lecard Chemical..." he said in a low tone.. "YES SIR!" Nicholai barked out .. Then with a click He hung up the phone..

Quickly nicholai hopped into his car and started it.. Moments later he was speeding out of the garage....

Carl Weinberg reached his house and immediately ran Over to his computer in front Of a large bay window... Quickly he started it and opened his email account.. He then started typing his message...

To Redfield 

Chris just like we suspected things have gone wrong.. It seems some New company has pissed umbrella Off.. Also another Company plans To fight the Spencer side.. I have it all recorded but I will send that later... My alias Of Carl Weinberg has worked very well thus far... I don't think any one suspects me... Also we must Delay our attack on the Alps Base.. Its a bad idea.. I think Umbrella is going to set a trap their Rival Bio-tech.. So I must repeat Do Not attack the base as we previously planned! Do not! wait awhile.. I will learn more tomorrow .... I hope Jill is all right... bye For now...

Carlos Oliveria 

Carlos placed his hand over the send button.. when suddenly he had gotten a strange Gut feeling.. The gut feeling dated back to his Mercenary days and it always warned him when something would go wrong.. One time he was walking in the South American jungle and he got this feeling.. Seconds later a Crazed Drug Lord's soldier jumped Out strapped with grenades... 

So now he couldn't take this feeling lightly... Quickly Carlos dashed around the apartment.. He checked the locks on his door.. Looked for gas leaks in the kitchen every thing.. Then He walked back Into the living room... He suddenly realized he had Not drawn his Curtains over the large bay window in front of his Computer! How stupid any one could spy on him from the large building next to him... He then glanced at his computer in all his hurry to find out what was wrong he forgot to send the message to Chris.. 

He then saw something else on the monitor.. A red dot coming from out side .. He looked at the Dot for a moment then it swung To his stomach.. Before He could Even register what the dot was, the window shattered! pieces of glass rained down every where.... He then felt great pain.. In Shock he looked at his stomach and saw Blood begin to seep out.. He Clutched the wound and Fell to the floor in pain...

Nicholai Laughed in complete bliss as he saw the Bullet enter Carlos.. Nicholai Quickly dropped the Sniper rifle and Ran down the flight of stairs In the building he was in.. Moments later he ran into the Lobby Of the building Carlos was in.. He ran up the stairs and Broke the lock going into Carlos's Room.. He walked in Holding his Sigpro hand gun out just in case the Merc was waiting for him.... 

Much To nicholai's pleasure Carlos lay On the floor clutching his wound... 

"Ha ha. I knew you would not die so fast" Nicholai said in a cheery voice..

"FUCKING BASTARD!" carlos Screamed.. "I KNEW LETTING A SNAKE LIKE YOU ESCAPE WAS A MISTAKE.."

"Ha ha ha" nicholai laughed "So true."

nicholai then sat down at the computer .. He looked at the screen for a moment... 

"well well.." he said. "Lets change this email around a little bit.." he then began to type...

To Redfield....

everything is still ok... these umbrella Goons are dumber then I thought.. They still haven't figured out my alias.. Any way I heard From Spencer him self that the Alps facility is going to be undermanned for awhile because of the lack Of soldiers.. So I think we need to attack it as planned.. Please email Me back if everything is still going the same as before.. also say hi to Jill for me..

Carlos Oliveria

Nicholai turned the Screen toward Carlos and hit the send button...

"Well it looks your little Friend will be drawn right into our little trap along with Bio-tech as well..." Nicholai said..

"Damn this cant be.." Carlos said.. "Well you might as well capture me now." carlos said in defeat...

"Oh! you have the wrong idea.." nicholai said as he pulled Out his sigpro and aimed at Carlos's head.. "im afraid I must kill you.. Its to bad because you would of made a fine T-Virus Experiment."

"You Fool you are just a tool to people like Spencer.." carlos said as he winced in pain from his wound...

"Silence.. This isn't the classic good guys gets His last words in type thing,," nicholai said.. "be thank full your death will be short.. And remember I always win..

Nicholai then pulled the Trigger of the Sigpro. a shot rang out.. The small Nine Milimetter Bullet thrust out and penetrated Carlos's head.. Carlos Fell over In a slump as red blood oozed out of the hole in his head... Nicholai looked at the Dead body And laughed manically as he grabbed Carlos's Computer. 

Nicholai with Carlo's lap top computer in arm left the apartment with a wide smile across his face....

To be continued...

{notes} for all of you who think Carlos may live.. your wrong he is gone... To bad for him.. He really is a cool character.. but he wasn't really needed for the story.. any way Stay tuned for part two.. keep in mind im a bit lazy and it may take me awhile to produce...

please Read and review...

Next time.. 

Next time I talk about what All the Re Survivors are doing and how they all met up after various games...

guide;

(Michael Spencer) he is currently in charge of Umbrella Inc....

(Albert Wesker) He worked with Umbrella then Pretended To work for H.C.E-bio-tech... after stealing the secrets of the human enhancement project that he him self went through.. He rejoined Umbrella Inc...

(Nicholai Ginovaef)He is Still working with umbrella under Spencer.. He has Killed Carlos.. Will Jill have a passion to see Nicholai dead Grow with the death Of Carlos.

(Rebecca Lecard) at one time she was friend with Alexia.. She also Worked out some Of the kinks in the T-Veronica virus and was able to make her self and her brothers into Superhuman Creatures.. But still keep the look of a regular human and the Mind..

(Alex Lecard) Rebecca's older brother.. He doesn't talk all that much.. he was friend with Alfred.. he is into war games and Playing god over men under his command.. He also enjoys things like human torture...

(Eric Lecard) at age 18 he is the youngest of the Lecard's He is also by all means the strongest when it comes to their T-Veronica Virus powers... how ever there was a side affect the virus Transfusion In Eric so he is Now insane.. although he is a fighting master.. He tends To do crazy things in socail Situations.. his last incident Included Executing a Gust simply for insulting him and then sending troops to kill that guests family.. He does many Cruel things to people that his Brother and sister don't know about...

(Carl weinberg Or Carlos Oliveria) Carlos was Under the name Carl.. He had infiltrated the Umbrella H.Q and is Now dead at the hands of nicholai...

Ok that is it.. I Will only profile the people that are in the chapter.. so next chapter Chris and every one will be profiled... Now here is the Company and organization profile..

Umbrella Inc....----- 

Currently owned By Michael Spencer..

Pharmaceutical Company that sells Drugs to the people of the world.

Umbrella has many ememies including the Survivors Of all of thier Experiments.. Umbrella Creates BIO weapons in the hopes Of selling them All across the world.. It main Head Quarters is in the Alps.. It corporate business HQ is in BERN... and THe dummy HQ is in paris...

HCE-Bio-Tech.. ----- Not much is known about this country except they are heavy competers with umbrella and they seem to know allot about Bio weapons them selves... Currently they have better Military capability then umbrella...

Lecard Chemical---- owned by the lecard's who were Friends of the Ashford family.. this company doesn't have that great of military influence but they do have the T -Veronica Virus and Various ANTI BOW Weapons Like Linear Launchers and B.O.W gas rounds... they also have perfected the T-veronica Virus to where it can Co exist with humans.. it only failed in the case Of Eric...


	2. I think Its time to attack?

Resident Evil, Count Down To World Domination.

A fan Fic by Akito.

[Disclaimer] Resident evil is owned By Capcom Video game entertainment... When I write these stories I by In no means intend to make Money off them... Although If You Kind people at capcom were to offer me a few million Dollars for this story I would be more then happy to except.. (Yeah right.. Like that is gonna happen)

THIS FIC CONTAINS SCENES OF EXPLICIT VIOLENCE AND GORE!! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

Chapter two: I think it is time to attack?

"HE WAS GOING TO DIE."

At least that was what Chris Redfield was thinking as He rounded A corner In the Long and Steel Looking Halls In The Florida Umbrella Facility..... It was his Luck.. Him Leon, Claire, Jill and Barry were just supposed To Go to this facility and Try to get the G-Virus Vaccine they were synthesizing there.. They got In ok.. They all managed to pass by security In Umbrella Uniforms they had stolen.. But then it all went wrong!...

Just after Leon Grabbed the G-virus vaccine. One of the dammed scientists found out who they were.. Like an asshole the Scientist screamed out "S.T.A.R.S WILL NEVER LEAVE HERE ALIVE!" Then promptly he threw Down a vile of the T-Virus In one of the hall ways.. Luckily Chris had thought to wear a Air mask and environmental suit... And he and his team hadn't been infected.... But Then things got worse Hunters and God only knows what else were released and Now his team was split up.. He didn't know where they were.. But if they stuck to the mission parameters they would be heading back to the helicopter.. And that was what he was trying to do.. BUT HE WAS GOING TO DIE!

The Three hunters chasing behind Chris Confirmed it.. The evil T-virus creations Jumping and running Behind him.. Every few seconds Chris Turning and firing a Shot from His berretta.. the small nine millimeter Round Puncturing one of the hunters... Thus far His shots were proving ineffective.. The only way to Kill a hunter with a berretta was to empty the hole clip into them.. As it was Chris only had 9 Rounds in his berretta Now, And only one clip left.. After that he was fucked.. 

Chris charged around a corner in full run. Having to dash By three zombies as he made his way down the corridor... The hunters all three chasing him with only one intent.. To kill Him..... As if that wasn't enough He heard The All to familiar sound of...

"THE TRIGGERING SYSTEM HAS NOW BEEN ACTIVATED.. ALL RESEARCHERS AND GUARDS SHOULD TAKE COVER IMMEDIATELY.. UNLOCK ALL LOCKS FOR EVACUATION!!!"

As the alarm Droned On Chris turned and Fired a hail Of bullets at the hunters.. The shots hit one Square in the chest.. the other hit its left leg knocking the beast down.... 

"TWO MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION."

Chris was just about to give up hope when he saw the end of the hall!... At the end Stood a large steel door that lead Out side.. Quickly Chris ran to it and pulled it open... 

Mid After Noon light Engulfed him as he dashed out side Through the Door.. Quickly Chris Turned Around and slammed the Door shut making sure it latched Completely.. The Door Dented slightly as the First hunter bashed into it.. Then with another SMACK! the other hunter's hit it..

But now Chris was Running around a large pile Of box's. as He rounded one of the large crates he saw the S.T.A.R.S helicopter Getting ready to take off.. He could just barely make out Barry's face as He Sat in the pilots seat... But something was Wrong! Next to the helicopter Leon was crouching down Firing his Sub machine Gun at a target Chris could Not see because a large steel crate blocked the way.. As he ran He could now see that behind Leon Stood Clair and Jill Both firing their Beretta's at the unknown threat... 

Chris looked back at the Door he came through.. The Door was Dented even worse as the Hunters Continued To Pummel it... "I don't know what those guy's are fighting but Im gonna help them." Chris Said out loud as he rounded the corner...

As Chris turned the corner he saw what his friends Were shooting at... A huge Tyrant Stood with Bullet Holes Riddled in it's Massive body.. Even Now in its injured and Bullet filled body it dashed Forward at Leon, Jill and Claire.. The Three people all rolled to the right as the Tyrant Charged them.. With Nothing In the monsters way it stumbled Forward... 

TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT!!!! Leon tucked rolled and Let a hail Of sub machine Gun fly at the Tyrant ... The bullets made squishing sounds as they broke Into its skin.... 

Chris In a desperate attempt To help his friends loaded his last clip Into his berretta and ran Up to the Tyrant.... He Got behind the creatures back Pointed the Berretta into its Spine and Repeatedly Pulled the Trigger... ! Shots rang Out Of the berretta. Nine Millimeter bullets Tearing into the Tyrant's inky flesh.... Blood and pieces Of flesh flaked off and Flew every where as Chris Continually fired into the monster... Then there was only a clicking noise.. The Gun was empty! the Tyrant was still up! Chris turned and tried to run away but was instead met with a Smack to the chest From the Tyrant's Massive fist.. Like A sock Of rocks Chris slid twenty feet on his back until he smacked Into a large wooden crate...

Everything was black and blurry.. Chris laid against the Crate with Blood trickling down his forehead.. He Couldn't Make out any sounds For A few moments.. He heard something that Sounded Like Loud bangs followed by a Roar or a scream... "OH MY GAWD! are they ok?" Chris thought as he collected his thoughts.. Then as if staring through a fogged window that had suddenly Been wiped Clean By a rag he heard the electronic Voice...

"ONE MINUTE UNTIL DETONATION.. ALL EMPLOYEE'S EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!"

And it was all clear... Things had Only been Blurry a moment before. Then He saw Leon Go Running at the Tyrant.. A small round a Object released From Leon's hand... After releasing the object Leon Dropped to the Ground and covered his ears.. It was a grenade!

Chris turned his head To the Right To block his eyes from the flash... BOOOOOOM!!! The grenade erupted in a fiery explosion.... Chris turned his head and Looked at the Tyrant it was on fire and Still walking...... Even worse yet.. It was walking Toward Leon who was passed out on the ground....

The tyrant Slowly Crept toward Leon's Crumpled Form as flames and burning bits Of flesh Fell of its Blackened skin.... Chris started To get up... He didn't know what he could do.. But at the very least He could try and knock the Tyrant over...... 

Just as Chris was about To break into a mad charge at the tyrant He heard Barry yell "EVERY ONE GET DOWN.. IM SENDING THIS THING BACK TO HELL WHERE IT BELONGS!" 

Claire and Jill Both Dived to the Ground.... Chris Fixed his gaze on Barry... Barry held a large square rocket launcher in his arms... He pointed it at the tyrant and Yelled In a battle scream... "ITS TIME THE S.T.A.R.S SHOW WHAT THEY ARE MADE OF!" Chris saw Barry's finger twitch at the Trigger.. Then there was a Whoosh.. Followed By the Small Rocket Thrusting out of the barrel of the Rocket launcher Leaving a thin trail of black smoke behind it...

With an enormous blast the rocket smashed into the Tyrant's upper Torso sending the beast flying back Into the steel Crates.... Then there was a flash Followed by a loud bang.. The Tyrants Body ripping apart as the explosion Tore it apart from the inside... Nothing was left of the tyrant Except a bloody smear and bits of burning Flesh after the blast.

"30 SECONDS UNTIL DETONATION!!!"""

"SHIT" Chris screamed as he got up and started running to the helicopter... Barry Dropped the Rocket launcher and Hopped in the pilots Seat.., Jill and Claire ran over grabbed Leon and threw him in the back..... 

Chris was still running toward the helicopter when Jill pointed at him and screamed. "DUCK CHRIS!" Trusting his Old partner Chris Fell to the ground.... Whoosh a hunter sailed over him with its claw out! "I FORGOT ABOUT THE FUCKING HUNTER'S!!" is all Chris could scream out...

But Now Jill was taking the Situation into her own hands.. Even though the helicopter was beginning to lift off of the Ground she knew she wasn't going to let Chris die... She Grabbed the sub machine gun that lay On the unconscious Leon's Shoulder pointed it at the hunter's and held the trigger down.. A Hail Of Bullets Rained out of the Guns muzzle Ripping into the charging hunter's Flesh.... The line Of Bullets cut Into the hunters and each were dropped to the ground and reduced bloody pulps in seconds....

With the hunters now Dead Chris got Up and started making a run For the Rising helicopter.. He Hopped over One of the hunter's bodies in front Of him and Broke into a mad dash..... 

He could feel his heart beating in his chest as he slowly Closed the distance Between him and The helicopter... He heard the electronic Female Voice announce "10 Seconds until Detonation!" As He Grabbed Jill's Hand and was pulled into the helicopter.. 

As soon as He felt his foot hit the inside of the Copter he screamed at Barry "GO NOW!!" the helicopter made a frantic Jerk up... Chris Pulled his body in all the way and looked out the window as the facility got slightly smaller.. He heard the Computerized voice say its last words... 

"6 Seconds until Detonation! Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Facility detonation!.."

Then The facility Shook as the explosives underneath it detonated.. A large flash Of flame and light poured through its windows.. Followed by a thunderous Boom... As if they were tooth picks all Of the buildings Bent and Melted as the heat penetrated them.. The parts that didn't melt or burn Simply blasted apart....

As Chris hung on for his life as the helicopter Shook From the Shock Of the explosion he Looked out the window and saw a large cloud of flame and smoke Break into the afternoon sky... As the shaking stopped he Looked at Barry who was flying the helicopter and said. 

"Im glad we all made it." He Mumbled.. "Take us back to our base.. And check for any news from Carlos." He said as Barry nodded.. "Check out Leon make sure he is ok.." his voice became weak as Barry nodded again.. "And I think Im going to Pass out now." Chris then fell limp in the helicopter and the last thing he saw was Jill Coming over to him to hold his head up before everything went black....

After the helicopter made its landing Jill and Claire rushed Leon out of the chopper with Chris on a stretcher.. They ran him Into the small Farm house they were Currently staying at out in the middle of a large Brown corn field.... After getting inside Chris was Looked over and it was Decided that all he had was a slight Concussion and loss Of energy due to fatigue.. 

After the Diagnoses was made Jill took Chris up to his bedroom.. after laying him down to rest she saw his diary sticking out of his dresser drawer.. She thought maybe she should check on Leon.. But he seemed ok and he was definitely conscious and seemed fine.. So she decided to read through the journal.....

{Chris's Dairy}

{ Well Diary a week ago Claire and I got off Of the Antarctic base... Claire seems a bit rattled after losing Steve.. I wish there is something I could do for her but all I can do is try and comfort her when she breaks into a crying fit.... Any way that Leon guy Sent an email saying he met My old partner Barry who had rescued Jill and some Guy named Carlos from Raccoon City.. he says that Jill wants to fight umbrella again! I guess after staying behind in Raccoon city and going through God only knows what she has decided to fight again... }

Jill made a sour face and thought to herself..

Yes It was wrong For Me to just run away like that.. I could Of been useful and because of my own cowardice I had to go through the hell of raccoon city. 

Jill sighed to her self and skipped to the next entry..

{ Well Jill called today and said she is fine.. She is currently in a small farm house In south Carolina. Along with Leon Barry and Carlos... Im still stuck here In France along with Claire and Im really worried.. That Carlos guys Is X umbrella and on top of that a mercenary!! I Hope he doesn't do anything bad to Jill.. I also learned that a little girl named sherry Had also been saved.. Claire said she still has the G-Virus In her.. They cured it once but it wasn't a large enough dosage To eradicate it... Claire said That they are planning on infiltrating a Florida Umbrella lab in a few weeks to get the Vaccine.. Sense they plan on going so soon I have decided that Claire and I Will go meet up with them and assist them.. }

Jill skipped a few entries and read one that Looked appealing to her

( Me and Claire are finally back In the united States.. I had to leave the harrier I stole from the Ashford's in a Hidden hanger in France.. Because US Radar was far To advanced and I would Of been shot down if detected.. Any way I met that Carlos guy.. He put his hand on Jill and I got pissed off and punched him.. After that me and Him... Well lets just say me and him did more then just wrestle around.... I feel really bad about it now... After all Carlos must be a pretty good guy.. He volunteered to be the One who will infiltrate Umbrella's Corporate H.Q in Bern... }

"poor Carlos.." Jill muttered. then she read on....

{well today Carlos left.. We started planning the Attack on the Florida facility.. Its absolutely imperative that we get the vaccine for sherry.. If we don't she will die... After careful consideration I decided to send Rebecca and sherry to Live In a small mountain Cabin In the Rocky mountains For now.. I don't want sherry to be exposed and Rebecca is a scientist For god's sake.. She doesn't Need to be fighting with us... Rebecca at first didn't want to have to live In the mountains.. But when I told her that After we got the vaccine she could study it and hopefully Create a better Vaccine Or More of the Original She Brightened up... After our talk I sent sherry and Her off with a ton of lab equipment as well as personal affects.. }

Jill getting tired of reading skipped To the last entry...

{Well today is the Day... I wish I could Monitor the computer because Carlos is supposed to send the message to either attack the Alps facility Or to wait.. But unfortunately we have to Go infiltrate the Florida facility. Rebecca and sherry came back from the Mountains and are going to wait at the farm house until we get back.. As soon as we do we will give sherry the Vaccine.. Poor Girl has Been so out of it lately... It pisses Me off to think of the Trauma Umbrella has caused her..... Any way tomorrow is the mission I hope everything goes all right.. }

Jill flipped to the next page and only saw blank paper.. She then let out a low yawn.. She put the diary back where she got it and decided it was time to go get some rest..... She brushed the dirt off of her body and walked into her bedroom.. She practically fell onto her bed and in moments was asleep..

Sherry let out a low moan as the G-virus Vaccine was injected into her whiteish tan little arm... Rebecca pulled the Needle out slowly and Placed a fresh bandage on it.... Sherry looked Up at Leon Rebecca and Claire with teary eyes.... She then spoke softly "hi Claire.. I hope every one is ok..."

Claire leaned forward and Hugged the little girl... She then said in a teary voice. "Every one is fine Sherry.. Just hang In there..."

The Little girl Murmured.. "I will Claire.." 

Claire let go Of sherry and placed a blanket over her small body.. The young girl smiled and closed her eyes and gently Fell off to sleep.. Claire then walked over to Rebecca and asked..

"Will she be cured for good this time?" 

Rebecca took a few steps away from the bed just in case sherry was still semi conscious.. "I think so.. with the Little Bit Of the vaccine we saved I can Synthesize more if we need it.. It may take More then two Doses.. But with the sample I can make plenty more..."

"Oh good!" Claire smiled..

"But she does need some thing." Rebecca said in a solemn tone.

"Anything! ill get her anything she needs!" Claire exclaimed.

"The poor girl Needs a family.. With Out one she could Mentally regress.."

Claire let out a small smile and said. "Leon and I will take care of her. We already are talking about living together after This is all over with... And we would both happy to adopt sherry..."

"All the More reason For you and Leon to stay alive.." Rebecca said.. "make Sure you both live so you two can Come back and give comfort to this little girl.." She pointed at the now sleeping sherry... "For now I can take care of her.. But not forever.. Besides she talks about you two almost Non stop..."

"I understand." was all that Claire could say...

"Anyway I better get Sherry loaded into the other helicopter so we can start back to our cabin.. I need to start making this vaccine right away.." Rebecca said as she started grabbing bags and a few other things...

Leon walked over and picked sherry up and took her out to the helicopter he placed her on a Stretcher and promptly shut the door... Rebecca waved good bye and hopped into the helicopter's Seat and started to take off... 

As the Chopper Lifted off Leon and Claire stood in each others arms.. A small Tear Ran down Claire's Cheek as she watched the Chopper Go Off into the distance... Leon Hugged her tight and said..

"Don't worry that kid is a survivor."

"I Hope so.. I really hope she will be alright.." claire said back with a tear Running down her cheek...

The two left each other's embrace and went back inside to get some sleep...

Ada Wong Walked down the Busy Hong Kong Avenue toward a large Black Colored Sky Scraper.. The building was easily one Of the taller Structures in down town Hong Kong.. Towering over the small Noodle shops In the streets below.. The building's black Glass Reflected the Neon Signs Of various Advertisements From Shops and buildings below....

Ada her self was wearing her normal dress.. Just like she had wore in Raccoon city... As She stood at the steps of the black Sky scraper she Remembered that Hell in Raccoon city...

She had been sent In the Retrieve the G-Virus For H.C.E-Bio-Tech.. She met the young and handsome police Officer Leon Kennedy in that time.. And Gradually Much to her shame she fell in love with him... After she Fell off of the platform Into the abyss below .. She fell into a pool Of Spilled Chemicals.... She then Had to crawl out... luckily She Managed To reach The sewer system... After reaching that She Stumbled through Darkness as far as she could see.. Even as the Lab Blew up behind her she Stumbled in Darkness.... When she emerged she found her self in a small Neighborhood Of Raccoon city... There were several Zombies walking around But much to her luck she found a Small Honda Civic... She can still remember Driving away in it.. Leaving the town and reaching the highway. The Air was cool and Crisp.. After getting partially over the mountains She looked back and Heard an Immense Explosion as Raccoon city was Destroyed.. Then she Managed to get to a hospital in a near by city.. After Being healed she Snuck out and Hopped the First H.C.E Private plane back to Hong Kong..

And Now she Stood in front of the black Sky Scraper... She Looked up at the top of the massive building and saw the Neon Sign.. The sign In blue Chinese characters said "H.C.E-Bio-Tech and pharmaceuticals." Ada Sighed to her self and started walking up the large flight of steps leading into the building.. She had urgent news and the chairmen would surely want to Hear it Right away... Her Mind back on Track Ada Wong Entered the Glass Double Doors of the Giant Corporation.. 

The president Of HCE stood in his Modern Long black and spotless office.. He was staring at some papers right now.. Of course he was a Asian man in his Mid Forties He wore a typical Chinese black business Suit with a white tie.. Along with a pair Of Square Shaped Glasses with thick black frames... 

He was getting tired of doing mindless paper work and more then a little anxious.. He really wished Miss Wong would arrive so he could here the News that she had... He quickly scribbled out his name On a document he had to sighn.. "Yin Lam Wong." he Looked at his own name for a moment.. He suddenly realized his last name was the same as Miss Ada's.. He kind of chuckled to himself.. He suddenly realized that is why so many people were Kissing Ada's ass.. They thought he was related to her.. But it wasn't Truly that way.. Ada had a real name.. But she was a free lance agent so her identity always changed.. 

Lam's thought Process was suddenly cut off by a Beep on his phone.. Quickly he reached over and hit the button... A perky female voice said. "Mr Wong. Ada is here to see you now.." Lam Smiled and said. "All right send her in." The speaker went silent and the large black Door creaked open.. In walked Ada Wong.. She casually smiled and then sat down at his desk..

Before Ada could even say hello Mr. Lam Said. "Do Not bother with the small talk just give me the low down.."

Ada Drew back in surprise.. But she Knew Lam was like that, always to the point never one for small talk.. "All Right!" she said...

Mr. Lam Nodded and then sat down at his desk.. 

"We just Decoded an umbrella order.." Ada said. "They are transferring a vast amount of troops to their alp's base.."

"For what purpose?" Mr Lam asked...

Ada fidgeted a little then said. "it seems they plan to gather their troops and attack several of our installations after a month or two.."

Much To Ada's Surprise Mr Lam Nodded and stayed calm.. In an almost too sedated Tone he said. "I was expecting some thing like this.." 

"oh? so what are we going to do.." she asked..

"Send as many troops as you have available To attack right away.. I don't care if you have to leave some Installations unguarded... I want a massive attack.. If we attack early and take out their main force before it organizes we can Just destroy what is left Of umbrella at our leisure.." Commanded Mr. Lam In a hissy voice...

"ok Sir!" ada said.. "When do we attack."

Mr Lam thought For a moment, He Looked Ada right in the eye and said.. "We attack In exactly one Week!"

"Yes sir" ada saluted and then Walked out of the office.....

"Hahaha. in a weeks time Umbrella will See its last battle and be mine for the taking... And with the Chinese military so willing to Give me a Bio Weapons Contract I will Rule over this pathetic Mud ball." Lam said to him self...

He then leaned his head against the back Of his chair and looked out at the city... "yes we attack in one week.." He said as he began to chuckle to him self.

Chris Redfield woke up in his room with a throbbing head ache.. He slowly reached over to his lap top and checked his email.. After a few moments he saw the message! he practically screamed in excitement as he read the message... Quickly he Typed a response..

To Carlos..

All Right im glad things are ok.. We will depart as planned and Meet you at the Alp's facilities Recreation hall.. make sure to bring plenty of fire power Carlos.. Also we Successfully received the G-Virus vaccine.. So no worries there.. See you when we get there..

Redfield

Chris came Barreling down the stairs at full run.. Every one was in the kitchen Eating breakfast.. Quickly he came and sat down next to them...

"listen guys I got an email from Carlos.. he said It was time to go ahead and attack." Chris said excitedly as he showed them the printed version Of Carlos's Email...

"Chris?" Claire said in a whiney voice. "what about your injuries?"

Before Chris could answer Barry broke in. "I can tell Chris is excited about this one.. He will be fine. Right Chris?"

Chris let out a boyish smile witch made Jill giggle slightly.. "Yeah Im fine Claire.. Now we Need to make sure we get all of our weapons and gear ready."

"So what all do we have to do? Other then the obvious?" Jill asked as she chomped down a piece of toast..

Chris's Smile faded a little as he said.. "We Must get our stuff together take a plane to Europe Acquire a helicopter some how.. Then Fly Into the umbrella facility land near it out in the forest some where. And then Sneak into the base.."

Every one nodded in understanding..

Claire then Asked.. "How long do we have until Carlo's Expects us to attack?

"We attack in one week!" Chris said...

After that every one began preparing for the battle that Loomed ahead..

To Be continued.

Im not going to say much about the next chapter except.. we get to find out a little more about Eric Lecard.. It also Seems H.C.E and the S.T.A.R.S are going to attack the umbrella Alps base at the same time.. Also the battle will surely begin next chapter...

Also I should of put this in the first Chapter but i forgot..

The author Jinmen is the original Creator Of Eric lecard and partial Creator of Rebbecca Lecard.. he is my Real life Best friend.. If he ever decides Ti write a Resident evil fic he has the right to use any characters Or Idea's I made up.. He is also the only person i know who is More of a Resident evil fan then me..

Also I realize i got this chapter up fast after chapter one.. but im lazy and you never know how long it will take For the next chapter.

{character bio}

(Chris Redfield) he is currently taking the Stars team off into battle.. (Also i must explain im calling them all STARS even though Claire and Leon never belonged to the Organization)

(Claire Redfield) Going To fight Umbrella a Long with her Brother and her New love Leon.. She is also very Attached To Sherry and is planning On adopting the young girl

(Leon Kennedy) He is hoping to go and take Umbrella down a long with Chris... He Deeply loves Claire and Feels Like a father when he is around sherry.. What Will Leon Do when he finds Out Ada is alive and with HCE?

(Barry Burton) Barry is the oldest STARS member on the team.. He has a passion for his family and a willingness to help his friends...

(Rebecca Chambers) Rebecca is Currently studying the G-Virus Vaccine and taking care of Sherry..

(Sherry Burkin) Sherry is still Infected with The G-Virus.. She desperately longs for Claire to come back.. but she remains Strong Knowing that Claire Will return One day when the World is a safer place..

(Ada Wong) She has some how Survived raccoon city and Is still working with HCE-Bio-Tech...

(Yin Lam Wong) The owner Of HCE-Bio_tech.. Little is known about him.. the only sure things is that he is an insane power hungry ego Maniac and he may have ties with the Chinese government... His mind is as thick as his glasses....

Until next time... please Read And review...


End file.
